The Satanic Empire
We stand united in opposition to the idiot philosophers Karl Marx and Jesus the Nazarene,and to all collectivists,in the myriad disguises worn by their cowardly and pathetic champions. Against the weak and cowardly who would rob the strong and wise of their natural birthright to rule the imbecilic rabble,we make this sign of the pentagram. Hekas,Hekas,Este Bebeloi! So be it, until every last one of the unfit has stolen his last breath of air from the worthy upon our Lord Satan's green Paradise. The Constitution of The Satanic Empire We hold these truths to be self-evident,that all men are created unequal and endowed by their Creator, Nature, with only the rights possessed by those under her dominion.No man has the right to life,liberty,or the pursuit of happiness. Such "rights" must be purchased with superior force or superior intellect. The strong and the wise are entitled to all that may be purchased with their power and wisdom, and any who benefit from the power or resourcefulness of others do so at the whim of the powerful and resourceful and rightfully deserve to occupy a lesser position as cringing,simpering,whimpering subordinates to the worthy. In His infinite patience and wisdom, your Lord has deemed it fit to extend to these sniveling unworthy subordinates a Bill of Rights, which they constantly clamor for.simpleminded and feeble as they are. Article I The "right" to Freedom of Speech may be abridged by any person with the power to cause you to stop speaking if they find your discourse irritating,subversive, or simply substandard. If that causes you to feel inferior, no one really cares. Article II The "right" to Freedom of the Press will be contingent upon whether that press is helpful to attaining our country's national ideal or not. In other words, no such freedom exists. Any member of the press found promoting homosexuality, any sort of egalitarianism,Judaism,multiculturalism,socialism,Marxism,liberalism,internationalism,feminism,the so-called "virtues" of the so-called Enlightenment,Universalist Christianity,"tolerance", any one part of these ideologies,or speaking positively of any of the same will be subject to immediate execution as a traitor. No appeal will be permitted by the State, and the method of execution may of course vary depending on severity of the transgression and temperament of the appropriate officials to carry out the sentence,but it is recommended by the State that this execution take the form of disembowelment and subsequent roasting of the entrails while the perpetrator still lives. Article III The "right" to Freedom of Religion is contingent upon the helpfulness of that religion's ethical,moral,and practical prescriptions in attaining a unified and Nationalist people,united in all the factors that promote growth,stability, and expansion of power for our Nation. Specifically and expressly forbidden in all cases are Puritanism,Lutheranism,Islam,Judaism, and any political system which acts as a religion by dogmatically and sentimentally declaring its prescriptions and goals as true or healthy long after they have been emprically proven to be false or unhealthy.No religion will be permitted to compete with the national ideal for the loyalty of the people. Any religion that does so will be forceably dissolved by the state and its practitioners and leaders will be put to death, by beheading if feasible. Article IV A well-regulated,that is, well-equipped militia under the command of a military leader being essential to the security of a free,sane, and eugenic State,the right of the People to keep and bear arms shall not be infringed. Period. It matters not whether those arms are weapons that exist presently, whose analogs exist presently or whether the writer of this document personally envisons that such weapons which will come to exist, all weapons serve the valuable purpose of maintaining peace,order, and security. No infringements on this right of any kind shall be permitted,even those which only delay the citizen from securing weapons at his pleasure. Any movable weapon that the citizen may carry,or which moves under its own power,lawfully obtained by said citizen,is his property and may not be confiscated by the State for any reason save in the lawful prosecution of a violent crime committed by said citizen and only at the issuance of a warrant for the specific weapon in question. The only weapons that are not permitted to the citizen or resident or visitor are nuclear or biological in nature, which the state reserves the right to use carefully and thoughtfully on the citizen's behalf. Any citizen,foreigner residing in-country, or official,local or federal, found advocating any restriction whatsoever on the right of the People to keep and bear arms, beneficently granted by the Lord, shall be immediately put to death by burning at the stake, dissolution in acid, or some similar manner which materially removes the flesh from the bones while the offender is alive. Article V The right of the people to be secure in every aspect of their persons and effects from unreasonable or obtrusive search and seizure by the state shall not be infringed. It matters not whether the property is papers, effects, online documents,personal history or religious or political documents not otherwise proscribed by this document, no search or seizure shall be made but upon issuance of a court-issued warrant describing things and persons to be seized, and no warrant shall issue but upon probable cause. Article VI The State declares a separation of Religion and State, and also of any political dogma that functions as a religion by persisting in declaring its ideals or goals as true,noble, or healthy long after they have been empirically proven false,ignoble, or unhealthy. ''' '''Article VII The National Ideal is hereby defined as the establishment of a single unified People, consisting ethnically of indigenous Europeans and politically and philosophically of objectivist or Utilitarian Nationalists.Every citizen is hereby deputized with the power to bring about this national ideal by any means necessary, and deputized with power against any official of the state who acts or speaks contrariwise. Article VIII No citizen is entitled to a trial by jury of his peers,but one may be granted based on the exemplary past of the citizen,characterized by a plenary of eugenic and Nationalist acts. Conversely,all trials and executions are required to be completely public and full transcripts shall be taken by the court and made to be available upon request by any citizen or official. Article IX The "right" to Freedom of Assembly does not exist. No citizen or visiting foreigner shall be allowed to assemble for the purposes of religious instruction in universalist Christianity,Islam,Judaism, or any proscribed religious or political activity,nor shall they be permitted to carry out any such instructions publicly. Any political group based on the so-called Enlightenment values, including but not limited to Marxism,liberalism,progressivism, socialism,democracy, or any combination of these shall be put to death on the spot by local officials or militia. All others may petition the government for redress of grievance,provided the nature of the wrong is a transgression against the national ideal. ''' '''Article X 'All powers not specifically delegated to the State accrue to each and every individual with the ability to exercise them in accordance with Nature's Law. ' Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Empire